User blog:Bendos the Silent/The Accelerate Story Arc 2 - Episode 1: Prison Break
Just a little background info: Accelerate is my beloved Haos Accelerak, and I have posted arc 1 on the Bakugan Random Talk Wiki. If you want to read it, scroll through my blogs there. Arc 2 is the battle between Accelerate, and her negative alter ego, Negan. It is in the pits of Tartarus, a star in a dimension that can't be reached by humans. Bakugan and Mechtogan that exert too much energy will pass out, and be trapped there unless they find a way out. During Accelerate's rampage in arc 1, she was sent to Tartarus to refuel, and find a way out. Negan doesn't want her to leave, so he calls forth negative versions of her sons. Accelerate, and three more Bakugan must find a way to defeat Negan and his torturous army. Let battle commence. In the prison cells of Tartarus. (the jailkeeper is whistling, as his prisoners wail and scream for help. In the first row, a lone Haos Accelerak is passed out on the ground. She wakes up.) Accelerate: (shakes head) what in the... (voice rings out) I see you're awake. Accelerate: Who...? (A Darkus Bolcanon comes into view in the next cell over) That would be me. Name's Ripper. Accelerate: um...hai. Ripper: What'cha in here for? Accelerate: I don't know. Everything's a bit hazy. Ripper: Heh. You'll be fine. A few hundred years or so in here will set you straight. Accelerate: O_o Ripper: LOLjk. Accelerate: -_-" Don't scare me like that. (another voice rings out) Ripper, quit scaring the newbies. Ripper: Magmeus, butt out while you still can. Magmeus: (comes into view as a Pyrus Vertexx) Pfft, what you going to do? Hit the bars over and over until the jailkeeper throws you into the arena like before? Ripper: Oh shut it. We haz company. Accelerate: um...is there any way out of here? Ripper: Not unless you want to lose a limb to the guards around here. They iz bishez. Accelerate: (looking shocked) THAT IS HIGHLY OFFENSIVE! Magmeus: Madam, try spending time in here for a good thousand years. THEN tell me the definition of offensive. Accelerate: >.> Ripper: XD (a third voice rings out) gawd, trying to sleep over here. Magmeus: Good luck doing that when there's a lava stream boiling over your head, Twister. Twister: (comes out, revealing a Ventus Titanium Dragonoid with wings tucked in) -_-" Ripper: Anywho, I haz an idea, buddies. Magmeus: Mmm? Ripper: (leans in, and whispers in Magmeus's ear) Magmeus: >:D >:D >:D ME GUSTA! Twister: ??- (hears plan) >:D >:D >:D Accelerate: >.> what are we going to do? Ripper: You'll see. We'll bust you out as well. A few hours later, when the jailkeeper is bringing scraps of food. Twister: YO! JAILMAYN! MOAR FOOD ON AISLE 5,738! Jailkeeper: wtf does that mean? Magmeus: This. (all four fists lash out, knocking the jailkeeper out cold, and stealing his keys at the same time) Twister: >:D >:D >:D Magmeus: (unlocks his cell) who wants out? (all the prisoners cheer with joy) Magmeus: (unlocks Twister, Ripper, and Accelerate's cells) HERE! (tosses the keys to a nearby Infinity Trister) Get a move on, gaiz. (the four run out, and stop) Accelerate: o-o (staring at a massive horde of Spatterix guards, blocking their escape) how...the heck are we going to pass THEM?! To be continued. Category:Blog posts